Infalible verdad
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Quizás es porque está tan concentrada en el sabor del pastel, que pasa por alto la alteración que se encuentra en el zumo. Esa alteración es la condena a la más infalible verdad. Para Angie Friki Black.


**Infalible verdad**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Para:** Angie Friki Black.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Verdad que es el regalo más atrasado que te han dado por tu cumpleaños? Perdóname por la demora pero es que no tenía ninguna idea sobre qué escribirte y preferí no hacerlo, porque no quería regalarte algo de lo que no estuviera segura. Pero ahora que la inspiración se digna a tocar a mi puerta, me puse a escribir y ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Espero que te guste.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter baja las escaleras apresurada ya que no le gusta llegar tarde al desayuno. A ella en realidad, no le gusta ser impuntual con ninguna de las comidas y tampoco con las clases. Mucho menos cuando se trata de las clases, ya que como prefecta de Gryffindor tiene que ser el ejemplo para los demás estudiantes.<p>

—Si llegamos unos minutos más tarde no va a suceder nada —insiste su amiga Mary pero ella no le escucha—. Al menos, quiero una porción extra de tarta de naranja por este exceso de ejercicio físico.

No puede evitar reírse porque Mary es todo un caso excepcional y es por esa misma razón que son tan buenas amigas, además de compañeras de habitación.

El comedor bulle en conversaciones cuando ellas llegan y no es de extrañarse que Potter y su grupito sean el centro de atención. Siempre son el centro de atención y eso es algo a lo que la mayoría de estudiantes están acostumbrados.

—No entiendo qué es lo que ven de interesante en Potter y en Black —comenta Lily cuando se sientan—. Ya sé que son parte del equipo de Quidditch y que son cazadores, pero no tienen buenas calificaciones y considero sus bromas de mal gusto.

—Los cazadores siempre son los más interesantes, Lily. Ellos agarran la quaffle, lo que quieren decir que son buenos en _eso_. ¿No crees? —al ver la expresión escandalizada de su amiga, Mary se ríe—. Relájate Evans que solamente estaba bromeando contigo. ¿Por qué no mencionas a Lupin y a Pettigrew?

—Porque Remus es diferente a ellos, créeme. En el tiempo que llevamos siendo prefectos, he aprendido a conocerlo y sus intenciones son buenas. Y Pettigrew los sigue, pero no tiene inventiva propia.

Lily busca su cáliz dorado para tomar el zumo de calabaza que acostumbra en el desayuno y busca una rebanada de pastel de limón, su aperitivo preferido entre todos los que existen en el mundo muggle y mágico. Quizás es porque está tan concentrada en el sabor del pastel, que pasa por alto la alteración que se encuentra en el zumo.

—Yo creo que Peter no es una persona mala, pero se junta con Potter y Black porque son los únicos amigos que tiene además de Lupin. Sigo sin entender por qué razón se llaman a sí mismo Merodeadores.

—Porque Potter y Black son los chicos más egocéntricos que han puesto un pie en Hogwarts desde sus tiempos —contesta Lily—. Por eso se llaman de ese modo.

—Se creen los reyes del colegio y están lejos de serlo.

—Puede que Potter si sea un rey. Digo, es guapo.

Mary abre los ojos de forma desorbitada y pestañea confusamente. En un primer momento cree que esa mañana escucha mal pero después está segura de lo que Lily le dice.

—¿Potter guapo? —su amiga asiente mientras vuelve a morder su rebanada de pastel—. ¿Desde cuándo piensas que Potter es guapo?

—¿Por qué piensas que Potter me parece guapo?

—Porque acabas de decirlo Lily. ¿Ya te olvidaste?

—De seguro escuchaste mal, Mary. Es imposible que yo haya dicho que Potter me parece guapo —hace una pausa y continúa—: Además es Potter. El chico más egocéntrico y guapo que ha pisado Hogwarts.

Nuevamente Mary se sorprende de las palabras de su amiga.

—¡Lo acabas de decir de nuevo! ¡Dijiste que Potter es guapo! ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese pensamiento? Siempre dices que es egocéntrico, creído y sobrevalorado. ¿En qué momento cambio tu opinión de él?

—En ningún momento. Yo siempre pensé que James es guapo pero nunca se lo dije porque eso no haría más que aumentar el gigantesco ego que tiene.

Lily no se da cuenta pero está gritando y sus palabras llegan a oídos de James que como única respuesta alza ambas cejas y sus gafas se resbalan por el puente de su nariz por la sorpresa.

—Canuto, golpéame por favor. Me parece que volví a soñar despierto con que Evans admite que le gusto.

—No te voy a golpear, Cornamenta porque yo escuché lo mismo que tú —contesta Sirius—. De hecho todo el comedor la ésta mirando porque acaba de admitir públicamente que le gustas.

Remus se pone de pie y camina hasta Lily.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¡Me siento estupendamente! Es la primera vez que me siento así de liberada, siento que me saqué un peso de arriba al decirle a James que me gusta —es su respuesta—. Bueno no se lo dije directamente pero él ya se está enterando, ¿no? Así que es maso menos lo mismo.

—Esta chica enserio se siente mal —es lo que dice Peter—. ¿No tendrá fiebre?

—No digas tonterías, Colagusano. Lo que sucede es que Evans no puede resistirse a mi encanto, es algo natural en mí ejercer ese hipnotismo sobre las chicas y ella no es la excepción.

—Es por esa misma razón que no quería decirte nada —ahora le habla de forma directa a James—. Pero necesito decírtelo, James. ¡Me gustas y me gustas mucho! Adoro tu cabello desordenado, tus gafas redondeadas y tus labios fruncidos. ¡Me gusta todo de ti!

Entonces él toma su rostro entre sus manos y calla sus palabras con un beso.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

—¡Sí, me encantaría!

Minutos después, se les puede ver a los dos caminando de la mano en dirección a su próxima clase.

—¿No crees que fue mucha cantidad de Veritaserum?

—En absoluto, Lunático —responde Sirius—. Ese era el único modo de acabar con la tensión sexual.


End file.
